1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a lamp, and more particularly, to a structure that allows multiple lamp components to be assembled together.
2. Related Art
Many lamps mainly serve the illumination purposes. Some lamps can additionally serve decorative purposes. But the shape of a lamp cannot have significant changes once it has been manufactured. As time pass by, the lamp with fixed shape will become boring. As a result, it's desirable to have a lamp that can change its configuration anytime.